Des inoubliables vacances d'été
by Bakasims
Summary: Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que ces vacances là seraient aussi différentes des précédentes ! OS en deux parties/UA/OOC/NaruSasu.
1. Chapitre 1

**Démenti : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/OOC/UA**

**Paire : Nauto/Sasuke**

**Des inoubliables vacances d'été.**

_**Partie 1**_

Il lui manquait. Oui, vraiment son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et malgré les deux lettres qu'il avait envoyé et desquels il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié, qu'ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde malgré la distance qui les séparaient. Fichu maladie. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi fragile ! Oui s'il n'était pas aussi fragile il serait allé le rejoindre en Californie au lieu de moisir ici dans la campagne japonaise.

Naruto soupira et ressortit son collier ou pendait une ridicule bague en plastique. Vestige d'une promesse oublié par son meilleur ami.

« Encore entrain de jouer avec ce bout de plastique ? » demanda une femme aussi blonde que lui.

Naruto ne répond dit pas et rangea le collier sous son t-shirt.

« Il faudrait aller faire les courses pour ce soir » reprit sa grand-mère.

« On a du monde qui vient ? » demanda Naruto en se relevant du rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Oui une vielle connaissance » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder alors si tu pouvais y aller maintenant…la liste se trouve sur le frigo et si tu croise ton grand-père dis lui de rentrer au lieu de rester dans ce bar à arnaque.

« Oui grand-mère Tsunade » répondit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Et ne traine pas en route nos invités viennent exprès pour toi ! »

« Pour moi demanda le blond ? » En se retournant surpris.

« Aurais-tu oublié que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses 18 ans Naruto ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai…Sasuke doit aussi le fêter » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Allez vas-y. » Dit gentiment la grand-mère.

Naruto ne répondit rien et dévala les escaliers, il prit le papier accroché au frigo, l'argent du bocal spécial course, ainsi qu'un sac, puis il monta sur son vélo et se dirigea tranquillement vers la ville regardant la mer azur qui défilait a ses cotés.

La maison de ses grands-parents était a dix minutes du centre-ville à vélo et c'était aussi une des seules à avoir une vue direct sur la mer d'un côté avec leur plage privé de sable fin et de l'autre côté un grand champ de fleurs en tous genre. Oui, vraiment il n'avait pas à plaindre l'endroit ou il vivait, c'était un vrai coin de paradis même si la solitude le pesait par moment.

Appréciant le soleil qui tapait moins fort en cette après-midi il se mit a rouler un peu moins vite.

Ce début de vacance promettait de belles journées en perspectives surtout si il faisait aussi beau les prochains jours. Oubliant son début de déprime il se mit à siffloter joyeusement laissant le vent lui balayer le visage envoyant en arrières quelques mèches blondes.

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard en centre ville saluant au passage les marchands qu'il connaissait bien. Sa ville était petite et peu de touriste en connaissait l'existence ce qui la rendait même en période de vacances assez calme.

Il fit les courses assez rapidement, croisant par moment ses camarades de classes qui se baladaient. Une fois qu'il eut tout ce qu'il fallait il refit le chemin inverse un peu plus rapidement cependant, la curiosité l'emportant sur les mystérieux invités qui devaient venir pour son anniversaire.

Il fut surpris en voyant une berline noire devant sa maison et la regarda un long moment avant de rentrer et de déposer les courses dans la cuisine. Entendant du bruit dans le salon, il s'y dirigea et se statufia.

« Ah bah te voilà enfin Naruto, regarde qui est arrivé! »

« Sasuke ? Dit difficilement Naruto n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

Le dit Sasuke lui fit un sourire et sans que celui-ci s'y attendent Naruto se jeta sur lui pour le serrer de toute ses forces des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il riait de bonheur. Sasuke l'attrapa comme il put et lui rendit son étreinte.

Naruto se recula un peu pour mieux le voir et fut frapper par sa beauté, il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus mais il s'était réellement embelli.

Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, il avait un peu grandi, il le dépassait de pratiquement une tête maintenant, son visage avait perdu toute traces enfantine bien qu'il restait fin et ses yeux avait toujours cette couleur noir très profonde qui vous donnait des frissons quand vous vous y plongiez, par contre il s'était coupé les cheveux ce qui lui enlevait définitivement cet air androgyne qu'il avait enfant mais leur couleur charbon était la même, les mèches qui tombait sur ses yeux rejoignait la couleur de ses yeux bien qu'elle tranchait beaucoup avec sa peau très pâle.

Et puis le débardeur noir qu'il portait laisser apparaître des muscles bien présent sans être dans l'exagération et son pantalon le mettait vraiment en valeur.

Bref Sasuke s'était transformer en vraie canon et avait perdu sa prétendu fragilité et ce qui faisait qu'on le prenait pour une fille avant. Comparé à lui Naruto ne valait pas grand-chose, petit pour son âge, des muscles fin pratiquement invisible, une peau halé du aux heures passé au soleil et des cheveux blonds comme les blé son seul atout était ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été que beaucoup lui enviait et puis il s'habillait pas spécialement bien ayant un gout prononcé pour tout ce qui était de couleur orange flashy, il portait la plupart du temps un t-shirt et un short de cette couleur mais de façon dégradé. Bref il avait du succès mais pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire.

« Tu as changé ! Tu es plus grand que moi ! » Remarqua Naruto en boudant légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas t'es encore en pleine croissance c'est pour ça. » Dit Sasuke moqueur d'une voix grave.

« Je dois le prendre comment ça ? » Questionna Naruto en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« A toi de voir. » Dit Sasuke en accentuant son sourire.

« Bon ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne comme t'es venu me voir…eh mais enfaite c'est vrai ça pourquoi t'es là ? »

« J'ai réussi l'examen d'entrée pour l'université que je visai, alors mes parents ont accepté que je vienne passé mes vacances ici. »

« Toutes les vacances ? demanda Naruto des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Ouais et puis comme sa on pourra fêter notre anniversaire ensemble » dit Sasuke l'air de rien.

« C'est génial ! tu va rester deux mois pour de vraie ? c'est trop cool ! je suis trop content si tu savais ! tu ma trop manqué ! » dit Naruto en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke qui rit légèrement en le rattrapant.

« Bon maintenant que vos retrouvailles sont terminé si tu nous présentais » demanda un groupe de trois personne debout devant la porte menant à la véranda.

« Ah ouais désolé…Naru, je te présente de droite à gauche Shikamaru dit-il en lui montrant un brun à l'air blasé, Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses lui fit un coucou de la main et Temari, la fille aux couettes blonde le regarda méchamment. Ce sont les amis les plus proches que je me suis fais depuis que je suis partis vivre en Californie. »

« Oh ben enchanté ! moi c'est... »

« Naruto, le seul et unique meilleur ami de Sasuke, on sait dit la blonde. Sasuke, n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi depuis que ses vacances sont prévues. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Sasuke qui détournait la tête.

« Fallait que je les prépare à rencontrer le pire gamin blond surexcité de leur vie. » Dit-il moqueur.

« Répète ça un peu pour voir ? » dit le bond en prenant de suite la mouche.

« T'es sourd ? j'ai dit que... »

« Bon stop ! » dit Sakura en voyant le blond armé son poing. Sa vous dirait d'aller à la plage ? »

« Les maillots de bain sont encore dans la vaSakura » dit Shikamaru blasé.

« De toute façon va bien falloir les ouvrir un jour alors autant le faire maintenant non ? vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Si c'est une très bonne idée » dit la blonde en souriant

« Sasu-chan ? Naruto-san ? »

« Si vous voulez » Répondit Naruto en regardant Sasuke.

« Bon on se rejoint ici dans une heure le temps que les filles se préparent capitula » celui-ci

« Grand-mère vous à déjà montrer vos chambres ? » demanda Naruto en les voyant monter les escaliers.

« Shikamaru et Temari dorment ensemble vu qu'ils sont ensemble et Sakura et moi avons chacun une chambre » dit Sasuke en montant les escaliers.

« Oh »

« Quoi ? » se retourna Sasuke.

« Je…non rien. »

Naruto se dépêcha de monter quatre à quatre les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre laissant Sasuke pensif un instant.

Une heure plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous une serviette à la main vers la plage, Naruto et Sasuke restant étrangement silencieux sur le chemin. Ils s'installèrent assez loin de la mer et plantèrent un parasol, Shikamaru fut rapidement entrainer dans l'eau par une Temari joyeuse, quant à Sasuke il s'assit près de Naruto et commença à se mettre de la crème.

Naruto le regarda un moment hésitant puis se lança :

« Tu veux que... »

« Je peux te mettre de la crème Sasuke » ? La coupa Sakura en se plantant devant Sasuke.

Celui-ci la regarda un instant puis lui tendit le tube de crème et s'allongea sur le ventre, Sakura s'installant sur lui avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Naruto soupira et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Sakura avait été plus rapide que lui. Il joua un moment avec le sable a ses côtés jetant des coups d'œil à Sakura qui profitait de sa situation en se penchant indécemment sur Sasuke a qui sa ne semblait pas déranger puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Une fois la séance de massage terminé elle se leva et Sasuke rouvrit les yeux la remerciant.

« Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Tu viens Naru? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Non, non c'est bon va t'amuser, je vous rejoins après ! » dit Naruto en souriant.

« T'es sur ? »

« Oui vas-y je te dis. »

Sasuke le fixa un moment puis haussa les épaules et suivit une Sakura rayonnante. Naruto soupira une fois de plus.

« A quoi est-ce que je pensais moi ? » murmura-t-il « C'est évident que je n'ai aucune chance » Il sentit ses yeux le piquer quand il vit la rosée se serrer contre Sasuke qui lui souriait.

Il se leva rageusement décidant que faire un tour ne pourrait que lui remettre les idées en place.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer pour ça quand même, je le savais depuis le début ! et puis s'est déjà bien de pouvoir le revoir ! qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus hein ? » marmonna-t-il en marchant la tête basse.

« Hé Naruto ! »

Le blond se retourna et sourit en voyant un de ses camarades de classe, un brun aux yeux gris qui n'avait rien à envier aux mannequins, courant vers lui.

« Salut Naruto ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me baladais et toi ? »

« Je me baladais aussi ! sa va toi ? dit Neji en arrivant près de lui

« Ouais sa va super ! mon meilleur- ami vient d'arriver avec ses amis, ils sont sur la plage là-bas » dit-il en désignant le groupe qui s'amusait dans l'eau.

« ça à pas l'air de te faire très plaisir. »

« Si…c'est juste que je m'étais fais des idées et que le retour à la réalité est un peu dur à encaisser. »

« Ah ! il t'aime pas comme tu l'aime c'est ça ? » demanda Neji.

« Quel tact » dit Naruto en grimaçant.

Neji mis un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Désolé, allez viens je vais t'acheter une glace pour me faire pardonner »

« Une seule ? » demanda innocemment Naruto.

« Bon puisque tu es celui qui a volé mon cœur tu en auras deux ! » dit Neji en lui faisant un clin d'œil s'amusant de la teinte rouge que prit Naruto.

« Fais pas cette tête, t'étais déjà au courant de toute façon et puis maintenant que j'ai une petite chance… »

« Neji, je… »commença Naruto.

« Ok, ok j'arrête, allez viens » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils enjambèrent la barrière qui délimitait la plage privée à celle public et zigzaguèrent entre les touristes qui bronzaient. Après une queue assez longue ils firent le chemin inverse une glace à la menthe pour Neji et une a la vanille ainsi qu'une au chocolat pour Naruto.

« Tu vas vraiment manger les deux ? demanda Neji.

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant en hochant la tête et Neji lui rendit son sourire attendrit. Neji le raccompagna jusqu'au parasol et ils s'assirent côte à côte, parlant et riant de chose et d'autre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ai finis tes deux glaces avant moi » dit Neji, effaré.

« Mais c'est trop bon ! » dit Naruto en se léchant les lèvres ravit.

Neji le regarda un moment puis se rapprocha sensiblement de Naruto qui le regardait curieux.

« Je peux goûter ? » demanda Neji en fixant ses lèvres avec envie.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto en se reculant surpris.

Neji s'approcha un peu plus mais fut couper par un raclement de gorge. Il s'écarta à contre cœur et Naruto vit Sasuke qui les regardais les sourcils froncer.

« t'étais passé ou ? » demanda calmement Sasuke.

« Neji ma acheter des glaces » dit Naruto en désignant le brun qui finissait sa glace a la menthe. « Il est arrivé il y a deux ans ici. »

« J'habite dans le centre ville. Je m'appelle Neji et toi du être Sasuke le briseur de cœur c'est ça ? »

« Neji ! » S'exclama Naruto mortifier « qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

« Oups je voulais dire son ami cher à son cœur. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et regarda Naruto qui avait viré rouge brique.

« bon allez, soleil, je vais y aller, j'espère quand même que l'on va se revoir bientôt » dit Neji en se levant.

Naruto se leva aussi et le retint.

« Merci pour les glaces s'était sympa de ta part » dit Naruto en lui souriant.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres petit soleil, ah oui ! et puis bonne anniversaire » dit Neji en effleurant rapidement les lèvres de Naruto qui se figea.

Neji rit et s'en alla.

La minute d'après Naruto était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« c'est ton petit ami ? » demanda Sasuke l'air indifférent.

« Quoi ? non ! pas du tout, il est dans ma classe. »

« Et tu laisse tout tes camarades te donner des surnoms débile et t'embrasser ? »

« Bien sur que non ! c'est juste que lui il est amoureux de moi et il essaye par tout les moyens de me faire craquer depuis que je l'ai repoussé. »

« Bah de toute tu fais ce que tu veux » dit Sasuke en s'allongeant et en fermant les yeux.

Naruto le regarda un instant puis s'assit lui aussi dévorant du regard sans s'en empêcher la peau encore légèrement mouiller de Sasuke qui se sentant fixer rouvrit les yeux.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non. »

« Je trouve que t'a changé Naru » Dit Sasuke après un moment.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, d'habitude tu m'aurais collé comme pas possible, en braillant toute sorte de débilité pour essayer de me faire rire. Mais là depuis que je suis arrivé tu t'isole et tu reste calme, c'est vraiment bizarre. »

« T'inquiète pas c'est juste aujourd'hui demain je serais de nouveau pareil » dit Naruto en souriant.

« Et pourquoi aujourd'hui s'est différent ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Hn. »

Il y eut un silence puis prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Sakura ? »

« Non. Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ? »

« Quoi non pas du tout ! »

« Bah alors pourquoi tu demande ? »

« Comme ça. »

« Elle amoureuse de moi depuis trois ans » dit finalement Sasuke « elle est mignonne mais trop superficielle et puis de toute façon mon cœur est déjà pris. »

« Oh. »

« Tu ne me demande pas par qui ? » demanda Sasuke étonné.

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir et puis de toute façon je sais que tu ne me le dirais pas. »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et se rallongea.

« tu me connais trop bien ».

« Non pas encore assez » murmura Naruto.

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça sans rien dire. Puis le grand-père de Naruto les rejoignit.

« eh sa ne serait pas le petit Sasuke ? »

« bonjour Jiraiya ! »

« Tu aa grandis dis donc, plus que notre Naruto même, héhé ! bon allez ce n'est pas tout mais Naru, Tsunade veut que vous rentriez faut préparer le barbecue ! »

« On fait un barbecue ? » demanda Naruto soudain excité.

« Héhé je savais que sa te plairait ! aller va appeler les autres. »

Sans perdre une seconde Naruto fonça vers les autres sautant dans tout les sens en criant qu'il fallait rentrer tout de suite. Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire attendrit et rangea le coin qu'ils avaient fait.

Le barbecue anniversaire se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les grands parents ayants laisser les jeunes entre eux. Naruto avait un sourire extatique et ne cessait de rire, heureux de pouvoir fêter une nouvelle fois son anniversaire en même temps que son meilleur ami.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits ils le fêtaient ensemble mais quand Sasuke avait déménagé à leurs dix ans, la seule fois ou il l'avait de nouveau fêté remontaient à leur quatorze ans où Sasuke et ses parents était revenu pour aider les grands parents de Naruto à régler les derniers problèmes d'héritage du à la disparition des parents du blond lorsqu'il avait cinq ans puis à la découvertes des corps lors de ses douze ans.

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand la fête se termina et qu'ils durent tous allez au lit.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre mais n'étant pas fatiguer il préféra s'assoir sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regarder la mer des souvenirs lui revenant sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

_« Tiens ! Comme ça tu seras ma femme et on seras ensemble pour toujours ! » dit Naruto en lui tendant une bague en plastique qu'il avait eu dans un des œufs surprises que sa grand-mère lui avait acheté._

_« Eh pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire la fille d'abord ! je suis un garçon je te signale ! »_

_« Oui mais tu ressemble plus a une fille et en plus ta des grands cheveux ! »_

_« On dit longs pas grands d'abord ! »_

_« Gnagnagna ! bon tu veux plus te marier avec moi ou tu veux pas ? »_

_« Si mais je veux pas faire la fille ! »_

_« Mais c'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais une bague pour faire comme les grand et c'est toujours la fille qu'a la bague ! »_

_« Eh bah moi mon papa il a une bague aussi et c'est pas une fille ! »_

_« Mais j'ai que une seule bague moi ! » geignit Naruto_

_« Bon donne ! mais sa veut pas dire que je suis une fille d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord ! »_

_« Bon faut faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda Sasuke en mettant la bague_

_Naruto haussa les épaules._

_« euh, bon alors je promets qu'on sera toujours ensemble pour toujours éternellement et je t'aime grand comme ça » Dit Sasuke en écartant les bras autant qu'il pouvait._

_« moi aussi je dis pareil »_

_« non tu dois dire comme moi ! »_

_« pfff ! alors je promets qu'on sera toujours ensemble pour toujours éternellement et je t'aime grand comme ça, voila ! »_

_« bon ben voila on est marier » dit Sasuke avec un grand sourire._

_« ouais. »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Bon on va jouer ? »_

_« OUAIS ! touchez c'est toi le chat ! »_

_« Eh tu triche ! attend moi ! »_

_OoOoOoO_

_C'était la veille du départ de Sasuke pour les Etats-Unis, à leurs dix ans. Les parents de Sasuke passaient toujours leurs vacances dans la maison de Naruto et depuis toujours Naruto et Sasuke dormaient ensemble, ne voulant de toute façon pas se séparer pour leur dernière nuit._

_« dis Sasuke tu dors ? »_

_« hun. »_

_« Moi j'arrive pas à dormir…tu dois vraiment partir ? »_

_Sasuke se retourna dans le petit lit qu'il partageait à deux et regarda Naruto qui pleurait_

_« oui, je dois vraiment partir même si j'ai pas envie. »_

_« Mais j'ai pas envie de rester tous seul ! t'es mon meilleur ami ! comment je vais faire sans toi ! » hoqueta Naruto._

_« Je te promets que je t'oublierais jamais en tout cas, ça c'est sur ! » dit Sasuke en le serrant fort dans ses bras._

_« Promis juré ? »_

_« Promis juré. »_

_« Mais si jamais tu m'oublie quand même » demanda Naruto en le regardant dans les yeux._

_Sasuke le regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis d'un coup il se leva et se précipita vers son sac de voyage il ressortit une petite pochette et remonta dans le lit._

_« tu te rappelle de ça ? » dis Sasuke en lui montrant une bague en plastique. « C'est celle que tu ma offert pour notre mariage quand on avait six ans pour qu'on reste toujours ensemble. »_

_« Oui je m'en rappelle ! » dit Naruto en souriant._

_« Tiens je te la donne. »_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas ! c'est ta bague de mariage ! »_

_« Je sais, mais regarde tu va la garder et comme sa quand je verrais que je l'ai plus je vais me rappeler que c'est toi qui l'a d'accord ? »_

_« J'ai pas tous compris » dit Naruto penaud._

_« Hum, t'es vraiment un idiot ! »_

_« He je ne suis pas un idiot ! »_

_« Oui bon ben en tout cas tu dois garder ma bague d'accord ? et comme sa je t'oublierai pas ! »_

_« T'es sur ? »_

_« Sur de sur ! »_

_« Bon d'accord. »_

_Sasuke lui sourit puis se rallongea, Naruto le prit dans ses bras_

_« Sasuke ? »_

_« Hn ? »_

_« je t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. »_

_« moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime beaucoup. »_

_Ils se sourirent et finirent par s'endormir serein. »_

_OoOoO_

_« tu vas encore devoir repartir ? » demanda Naruto du haut de ses quatorze ans_

_« oui, maman et papa ont finis de régler leurs affaires »_

_« et tu pars quand ? » _

_« demain. » Dit Sasuke gêné._

_« Quoi ? demain ? et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ! »_

_« Je voulais pas que u pleures encore. »_

_Naruto lui lança un regard noir et partis en courant_

_« je te déteste » cria-t-il._

_Sasuke baissa la tête et rentra dans la maison en reniflant._

_Quatre heures plus tard alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre il fut réveiller par du bruit. Il descendit dans le salon et vit ses parents et les grands-parents de Naruto qui parlaient avec des policiers._

_« qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Sasuke tu es debout ? est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où Naruto serait allé ? »_

_« Il est plus d'une heure du matin et il n'est toujours pas rentrer ! » dit sa mère inquiète._

_Sasuke les regarda tour a tour puis enfila son manteau et sortit faisant fit des cris de sa mère, il se dirigea vers la falaise qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de là, en courant et comme il s'y attendait il y trouva Naruto recroquevillé sur lui-même._

_Soulagé il se dirigea vers lui._

_« pourquoi t'es pas rentré ? » _

_Naruto tourna la tête vers lui puis reprit sa contemplation de la mer._

_« qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? t'en a rien à faire de moi de toute façon ! »_

_« arête de faire le gamin tu veux ? »_

_« je suis pas un gamin et laisse-moi tranquille ! je te déteste ! » cria Naruto en se levant._

_« Que tu me déteste ou pas de toute façon je pars demain, sa changera rien ! »_

_Naruto lui lança un regard noir puis lui tourna le dos._

_Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Sasuke se mit devant lui._

_« je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide c'est les parents et je peux rien faire. »_

_« Je sais » murmura Naruto._

_« Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu déteste ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux de toute façon. »_

_Sasuke soupira et le prit dans ses bras._

_« tu va revenir quand ? »_

_« je ne sais pas. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu partes » gémis Naruto._

_« Et moi je veux rester avec toi, tu le sais bien. »_

_« Je pourrais venir te voir ? Demanda doucement Naruto_

_« Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas vivre en ville, l'air là-bas est beaucoup trop polluée. »_

_Naruto soupira et se détacha de Sasuke et commença à prendre le chemin du retour, Sasuke se dépêcha de le rattraper et lui pris la main. Naruto s'arrêta et le regarda surpris, Sasuke lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_« tu me déteste plus maintenant ? »_

_« non, c'est bon, mais tu as intérêt à répondre à mes lettres cette fois. »_

_« Mais je suis nul en correspondance, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt t'acheter un ordi pour qu'on parle par internet. »_

_« Grand-mère ne veut pas. »_

_« Bon d'accord, je ferais un effort mais m'en veut pas si jamais je te réponds pas ok ? »_

_Naruto lui fit un sourire éblouissant et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer main dans la main un sourire un peu moins triste aux lèvres »_

_« _J'étais sur que tu serais encore debout » dit Sasuke qui regardait Naruto depuis la porte.

Naruto sursauta et cacha la bague sous son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit du blond. Naruto le rejoignit et s'appuya contre le mur.

« je suis content que tu reste toutes les vacances » dit Naruto.

« ça tu me l'a déjà dis »

« T'arrive pas à dormir ? » demanda finalement Naruto.

« ça fais bizarre de dormir tout seul dans cette maison. »

« Oh » dit Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre puis repris. « Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

« J'attendais que tu me le propose » dit Sasuke en souriant.

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant et ils s'installèrent dans le lit. Le blond se blottit contre Sasuke en soupirant d'aise faisant rire le brun.

« Je suis vraiment vraiment content que tu sois là » murmura Naruto

Sasuke frissonna et sourit.

« moi aussi tu ma beaucoup manqué. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et Sasuke le pressa un peu plus fortement contre lui avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>Salut ! <em>

_Alors ceci, est un OS que j'ai découpé en deux parties vu sa longueur et qui se trouve être un portage d'une de mes fictions originales, légèrement modifié pour coller au fandom naruto._

_J'ai corrigé quelques fautes mais il doit y en avoir encore quelques unes, de même que la mise en page est pas parfaite (Des points finaux manquant, des majuscules...ect...) et je m'en excuse._

_Je m'ocuperais de ce problème le plus rapidement possible._

_Ah et au faite, c'est mon tout tout premier Os ^^, je le publie pour vous faire pantienter, le prochain chapitre de Secret de famille étant en Béta-lecture ^^._

_La deuxième partie, arrivera dans la journée._

_Bakasims._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Partie 2**_

Le premiers mois de vacance se passa ainsi entre baignades, barbecues, balades en ville et veillés.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient redevenus aussi complice qu'avant et Neji se joignais parfois au groupe draguant s'en vergogne Naruto qui le repoussait sans arrêt en voyant le regard glacial de Sasuke se poser sur lui dans ces cas-là. Temari et Shikamaru détendait alors l'atmosphère et Sakura après plusieurs regards froids de Sasuke semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Neji qui la regardait souvent de travers.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et en se début de mois d'aout Naruto et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte vers la falaise, le reste du groupe ayant préféré retourner en ville. Arrivé sur la falaise Sasuke se laissa tomber sur l'herbe avec l'intention de faire une sieste.

« tu va attraper un coup de soleil si tu dors là » Dis Naruto en s'asseyant près de lui.

« M'en fiche » Répondit Sasuke en fermant les yeux de contentement.

Naruto le regarda amusé puis fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait emporté et sortit victorieusement une crème qu'il balança à Sasuke. Celui-ci la rattrapa avec un soupir.

« C'est vraiment gênant d'avoir une peau qui ne bronze pas au soleil » marmonna Sasuke.

« Tu trouve ? moi je trouve que c'est génial d'avoir une peau aussi pâle, en tout cas sa fais bien sur toi » dit Naruto en souriant.

« Mouais si tu le dit »

« C'est que s'est vrai ! » dit Naruto en s'étirant.

« N'importe quoi. »

Le blond se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à coté de Sasuke appréciant la légère brise qui lui caressa le visage. Sasuke le regarda subjugué et rendit le sourire que lui offrit le blond en se tournant vers lui.

« Dis Sasuke ? »

« Hn ? »

« Sa va tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? ça doit beaucoup changer de la Californie quand j'y pense. »

« J'ai vécu ici pendant dix ans et puis avec toi on ne s'ennuie jamais avec tous les trucs qui t'arrive y'a de quoi faire. » Dit Sasuke moqueur.

« Hé ! ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ma pris pour un voleur quand j'ai ramassé le sac par terre. »

« Bien sûr que si ! au lieu de courir avec t'aurais du tout expliquer ! »

« Je sais…j'ai pas réfléchis sur le moment, mais n'empêche j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie »

« Ouais et après on s'est fais embarqué par des touristes et on a du se déguiser en poussin à leur fête très louche, je crois que je serais traumatisé a vie, j'aurais jamais cru que sa existait, ce truc en l'honneur des coquillages de poussin jaune. »

« Mais c'était marrant non ? » rit Naruto en voyant la tête du brun

« Ouais c'était marrant » Sourit Sasuke.

« Sasuke ? »

« … »

« C'est qui ? qui ta volé ton cœur ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ? » dit le brun en ouvrant les yeux et se en se relevant sur un coude.

« Ouais t'a raison, oublie. »

« Bon je vais faire un somme réveille-moi quant tu veux y aller. »

« Ok. »

Sasuke lui sourit puis croisant les bras derrière sa tête il ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il était profondément endormi.

« Il s'endort vraiment vite. » Murmura Naruto.

Naruto le regarda dormir pendant un long moment cherchant à savoir par la force de ses yeux celle dont son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait décidé de se déclarer mais il ne restait déjà plus qu'un mois et avec son courage inexistant Sasuke ne serait pas près de savoir qu'il l'aimait depuis un peu plus de huit ans.

Bon tomber amoureux à l'âge de dix ans s'est vrai que c'est vachement précoce et même si à cet âge là c'était encore un amour innocent Naruto était sur qu'il aimait Sasuke depuis toujours et puis vu les regards que son meilleur lui lançait quand il était avec Neji il pouvait espérer avoir une chance non ?

D'accord Sasuke était amoureux de quelqu'un mais s'il le draguait peut-être qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de lui ? Naruto essaya de penser positivement comme il le faisait depuis deux-trois jours.

_**« Hé bébé tu sais que tu me plais ? Dis Naruto dans un ensemble de cuir rouge un fouet à la main. »**_

_**« Euh, Naru tu va bien ? »**_

Oui, bon comme ça sa ne va pas le faire se dit-il, il essaya alors de penser encore plus positivement.

_**« Sasuke amour de ma vie je t'aime ! »**_

_**« moi aussi mon Naru en sucre ! »**_

_**« marrions-nous ! »**_

_**« mais c'est déjà fais ! »**_

_**« alors faisons des bébés ! »**_

_**« Ouais ! Ah ! mais on ne peut pas on est deux mecs ! »**_

_**« adoptons alors ! »**_

_**« Oh t'es trop intelligent ! je t'aime jusqu'à la mort ! »**_

_**« Moi aussi ! » **_

_**« Embrasse- moi et fais-moi l'amour ! »**_

_**« D'accord viens le soleil brille un peu plus par là-bas ! »**_

_**« Tu sais que je suis un voleur ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas grave je t'aime quand même ! »**_

_**« J'ai volé des étoiles pour les mettre dans t'es yeux ! »**_

_**« C'est génial ! »**_

_**Ils vécurent heureux aux pays du bonheur et s'aimèrent pour toute la vie ».**_

Oui bon là il était peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Il essaya donc de penser un peu moins positivement.

_**« Je t'aime! »**_

_**« moi aussi ! mais nous ne pouvons pas Naru ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Je dois partir et tu m'oublieras ! »**_

_**« Non jamais ! »**_

_**« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont je t'en pris ! »**_

_**« Mais je t'aime ! »**_

_**« Nous somme destiné a vivre un amour impossible »**_

_**« Alors enfuyons –nous ! »**_

_**« Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde my love ! »**_

_**« Oh Sasuke tu es si cool ! »**_

_**« C'est parce-que je t'aime Naru ! »**_

_**« Je suis si heureux. »**_

_**Et ils s'enfuirent à Venise vivant le reste de leurs vie en fugitif mais amoureux pour l'éternité »**_

Il était atteint.

C'était quoi ses scénarios débile qu'il créait ?

Et s'il essayait plutôt de penser négativement pour une fois ?

_**« Naru ! Je vais mourir ! »**_

_**« Non attend je t'aime ! »**_

_**« Moi aussi mais c'est trop tard je meurs. »**_

_**Il meurt.**_

_**« NON ! même si tu ma avoué que tu m'aime alors que tu mourais je suis triste alors je vais te rejoindre au paradis blanc ! ATTEND MOI MON AMOUUUUUR J'ARRRIVE AAAAaaarg…. »**_

_**The end.**_

Il était définitivement atteint. Et surtout il avait regardé trop de films.

Naruto soupira, il avait aucune chance pour que Sasuke l'aime fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le draguer n'était même pas envisageable, vu qu'il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Bon s'il ne pouvait l'avoir il pouvait au moins en profiter en tant que meilleur-ami ou en faisant du chantage.

_« si tu m'aime pas je saute de cet falaise ! »_

_« d'accord je t'aime saute pas ! »_

_« ok. »_

N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Fallait sérieusement qu'il arrête de ce faire des scénarios aussi bizarre.

Naruto regarda Sasuke dormir paisiblement et soupira une fois de plus. Il ferait mieux de le réveiller, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Le blond se leva et se rapprocha du brun, hésitant. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher il se pencha au-dessus du visage endormi de son ami, se retenant avec ses bras. Il se sentit rougir en voyant son visage aussi près de son meilleur-ami et surtout de ses lèvres qui n'étaient qu'à quelque tout petit centimètres de lui.

Il aurait juste à se pencher encore un peu et ni vu-ni connu il pourrait gouter ses lèvres. Naruto se pencha alors doucement, tout doucement vers les lèvres tentatrice quand les dites lèvres bougèrent.

« Naru ? »

Le dit Naruto sursauta et se recula précipitamment les joues rouges.

« tu faisais quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke en se relevant.

« t'avais un truc et je voulais l'enlever » dit Naruto surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il avait réussi à trouver un mensonge.

« Oh. Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller. » Répondit le brun en s'étirant.

« Ouais, il va pleuvoir en plus » dit Naruto soulagé que Sasuke passe déjà à autre chose.

Sasuke regarda le ciel sceptique.

« t'es sur ? »

« hein de quoi ? » demanda Naruto complètement à l'ouest.

« Eh Naru ? tu va bien ? » demanda Sasuke en s'approchant du blond.

Naruto déglutit et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« je peux savoir pourquoi tu rougis ? » demanda Sasuke en haussant les sourcils.

Naruto piqua un fard.

« je rougis pas c'est un coup de soleil ! »

« Un coup de soleil ? »

« Bon t'arrête avec tes question oui ? » cria Naruto en poussant Sasuke et en se dirigeant vers le chemin du retour.

« Eh pourquoi t'es en colère qu'est-que j'ai fais encore ? » demanda Sasuke en le rattrapant.

« Je ne suis pas en colère et arrête avec tes questions tu me saoule ! »

Sasuke se renfrogna et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Naruto s'arrêta après un moment mais Sasuke l'ignora continuant à avancer. Naruto l'attrapa par le bras, la tête basse.

« Désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé ! »

Sasuke soupira.

« je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je veux simplement que tu m'explique ce que j'ai fais. » Dit Sasuke , las.

« T'as rien fais c'est moi, je suis un imbécile des fois. »

« C'es maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Désolé. »

« C'est bon fais pas cette tête, je te pardonne. » Dit Sasuke en lui prenant la main.

Naruto lui sourit et ils reprirent leur route.

Un nouveau mois s'écoula et déjà Sasuke repartais le lendemain. Naruto étais on ne peut plus désespéré, il n'avait toujours rien tenté et a part se prendre la main et dormir ensemble ils étaient toujours que meilleurs amis.

Sakura avait même finit par sortir avec Neji qui se trouvait être enfin de compte Bi. Et du coup ils se trouvaient lui et Sasuke être les deux seuls célibataire du groupe. Et ce soir, c'était le dernier soir, le dernier espoir de qu'il avait de déclarer ses sentiments à Sasuke.

Tous le groupe avait décidé de passer la journée à la plage et Naruto avait réussi à s'accaparer le brun en se chamaillant avec lui dans l'eau. Ils s'étaient drôlement bien amusé mais voilà il faisait nuit et question sentiment il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Tout le monde était rentré se coucher et il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était simplement éclipsé et était aller nager à minuit pour évacuer sa frustration puis fatigué, il s'était réfugié dans une grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Sasuke la fois ou celui-ci était revenu, à leurs quatorze ans.

Combien de temps resta-t-il dans la grotte a ruminer ses pensées ? Il n'en savait rien mais toujours est-il qu'à un moment donné Sasuke le retrouva.

« c'était là que tu cachais ? ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! dit Sasuke en s'asseyant a côter de lui essoufflé.

« Désolé, j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. »

« T'aurais pu me réveiller ! je serais venu avec toi. »

« Je voulais être seul. »

« Ah. bon eh bien j'y vais si c'est ce que tu veux. » Dit Sasuke, blessé.

« Non tu peux rester ! c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, alors reste ».

Sasuke hésita puis se rassit. Le silence était pesant mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir parler.

« c'est bizarre » dit Sasuke.

« quoi ? »

« D'habitude tu me fais une crise mais là tu ne dis rien. »

« A quoi sert ? de toute façon tu vas quand même partir » dit tristement Naruto.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Tu va revenir quand ? »

« je ne sais pas. »

« Tu sais jamais » soupira Naruto qui jouait machinalement avec son collier.

« Désolé. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire de qui tu est amoureux ? »demanda Naruto changeant brusquement de sujet.

« … »

« De toute façon on risque de ne pas se voir avant 4-5 ans, alors tu peux me le dire ! » Insista-t-il.

« Pourquoi 4-5 ans ? »

« Parce-que c'est le délai que tu semble avoir choisi avant de revenir me voir. »

« Hum…c'est quoi le collier que ta dans la main ? » demanda Sasuke après un moment.

Naruto remarqua alors qu'il jouait avec et essaya de le ranger sous son t-shirt. Mais Sasuke fut plus rapide, l'attrapa et regarda avec surprise la bague en plastique avant que Naruto la remette rageusement sous son t-shirt en se traitant de tout les noms.

« j'aurais jamais cru que tu l'avais encore…je pensais que tu l'avais perdu. » Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de la garder. » Marmonna Naruto les joues rouges.

« Ouais mais bon c'était y a longtemps et puis on était petit alors… »

« Et alors ? pour moi c'était pas des paroles en l'air on avait beau être encore des gamins, c'est important pour moi et si tu te moque je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure. » Le menaça Naruto.

« Tu prends toujours ça au sérieux ? »

« Et alors qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? » ragea Naruto en lui tournant le dos préférant regarder la lune qui éclairait faiblement la grotte.

« Sa me fais plaisir de savoir que tu tiens toujours autant à notre mariage » dit Sasuke en souriant.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, ok ? déjà que tu ne devrais même pas savoir que je garde ce truc précieusement alors n'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez humiliant. »

« Je me moque pas » Répondit Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Naruto sursauta et se recula effaré.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« eh bien si tu as gardé la preuve de notre mariage sa veut dire que tu m'aime non ? »

« Et alors même si je t'aime ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça alors que toi tu m'aime même pas ! »

Sasuke le regarda surpris.

« alors tu m'aime vraiment ? je ne me suis pas trompé ! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis se traita de débile ! comment il avait pu se trahir comme ça, bon au moins il l'avait dit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fais sa déclaration comme ça ! Ce n'était pas du tout romantique !

« tu pourrais le répéter pour que je sois vraiment sur ? » demanda Sasuke en se postant devant lui.

« Pour que tu te moque après ? pas question ! »

« Je ne vais pas me moquer ! je veux juste te l'entendre me le dire une deuxième fois. »

Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux mais Sasuke semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir le ridiculiser, il semblait même sérieux. Le blond inspira alors profondément et répéta.

« je t'aime » dit-il clairement.

Les yeux de Sasuke semblèrent alors s'illuminer.

« moi aussi. »

Naruto le regarda sceptique.

« je te crois pas. »

« Quoi ? mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que c'est illogique, moi je t'aime ça c'est normal mais toi tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! » S'exclama Naruto.

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! je peux t'aimer puisque je t'aime imbécile ! »

« Ne me traite pas d'imbécile, imbécile ! »

« Idiot ! »

« Crétin ! »

« Attend stop ! d'accord. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insulte alors que je viens de me déclarer ?»

« C'est toi qui a commencer et je sais que tu m'aime pas en vrai alors arrête de dire ça ! »

Sasuke se massa les tempes, c'était n'importe quoi, là il aurait déjà du pouvoir embrasser son blond et pas se disputer avec lui !

« qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croie ? »

« tu dois rester avec moi » dit Naruto avec sérieux.

« Alors c'est pour ça, je me disais bien que tu ne me laisseras jamais partir sans crise de larmes. »

« Je ne pleure pas ! »

« Pas encore mais t'es à deux doigts. »

« Mais c'est de ta faute tu me dis que tu m'aime et tu pars demain ! t'es qu'un idiot égoïste ! » hoqueta Naruto en se jetant dans les bras de Sasuke, pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

« C'est vrai je vais partir mais je reviendrais dans 4 ans c'est toi qui l'a dit non ? »

« Et après tu va encore repartir. »

« Non. »

« Commença non ? » dit Naruto.

« Eh bien dans 4 ans j'aurais finis mais études d'architecte et vu que je suis sur que tu m'aime maintenant, je resterais pour de bon. »

« Oh. »

Sasuke sourit.

« je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

« non. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » soupira Sasuke.

« 4 ans c'est trop long et j'ai aucune garanti que maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime tu ne fuis pas devant mon amour inconditionnel pour toi. »

« Et tu veux quoi comme garanti ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas » dit Naruto en rougissant.

« Ecoute si c'est à propos de tes lettres, je les ai lus même si je n'y ai pas répondu et je... »

« Non ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Et c'est quoi alors ? »

« Je veux que tu m'épouse pour de vrai » murmura Naruto beaucoup trop doucement cependant.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai dit que je veux que tu m'épouse pour de vrai comme ça tu seras obligé de revenir. »

Il y eut un silence ou Sasuke joua au poisson rouge.

« tu veux te marier avec moi ? » réussit-il finalement à demander

« Oui mais pour de vraie cette fois. »

« D'accord. »

« Comment ça d'accord ? pourquoi tu dis d'accord ? si c'est parce-que je t'ai forcé ce n'est pas la peine ! »

« Je veux aussi me marier avec toi, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. »

« Ce n'est pas tôt ! sa fais sept ans que je t'aime alors dis pas que c'est tôt en plus je vais devoir attendre encore quatre ans ce qui feras douze ans c'est plus que raisonnable et puis de toute façon tu m'aime alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains ! »

« Tu sais…la maintenant, tout de suite, je me demande si je ne devrais pas arrêter de t'aimer, je te savais pas aussi capricieux » dit Sasuke faussement ennuyé.

Naruto le regarda choqué et ses larmes se remirent à couler.

« pardon » murmura-t-il « c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu m'aime et moi je t'aime depuis très longtemps et tu vas encore partir et... »

Sasuke sourit attendrit, il lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa avec douceur, Naruto l'entourant de ses bras pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils y mirent finalement fin et Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

« tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on se mari ? » demanda Naruto d'une petite voix.

Sasuke rit un peu et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord. »

« Merci » dit Naruto en sentant ses yeux se fermer. « Mais je te préviens moi je t'ai dit depuis quand je t'aime alors quand je me réveillerais t'auras intérêt a ma le dire aussi, c'est la moindre des choses après alors que me faire subir sa alors que tu va partir ! »

« Tu parle trop. »

« C'est de ta faute ! » bailla Naruto.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » dit Sasuke en le mettant sur son dos avec l'intention de le porter.

« Je t'aime aussi Sasuke » murmura Naruto.

Sasuke secoua la tête puis pris le chemin de la maison un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ^^. Bon je rappelle encore une fois que c'était une de mes premières fics, alors la qualité n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous mais j'éspère que ça plaira quand même un minimum.<em>

_Bakasims._


End file.
